Vampire Love Werewolf
by Rain Aluna
Summary: Aku sangat mencintaimu, akan kulakukan apapun untukmu. Hingga sebuah pilihan itu muncul. aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku harus memilih antara tugas atau kata hatiku. Menurut tugasku aku harus membunuhmu, tapi menurut kata hatiku aku harus melindungimu.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : Gaje, Typo , Dsb...

Happy Reading Minnasan

Di dalam sebuah hutan di sebuah pulau yang terpencil tinggallah seorang putri dari Ratu Penyihir dan Raja werewolf yang bernama Hyuga Hinata. Ia merupakan keturunan terakhir dari Hyuga murni. Kedua orang tuanya, dan adiknya telah dibunuh ketika invasi Uchiha. Kini hanya tersisa ia dan beberapa anggota klan saja. Mereka selamat berkat Hikari, ibu Hinata yang menteleportasikan Hinata dan beberapa anggota Hyuga bunke yang ia percayai.

Mereka selamat dan membangun kastil di dalam hutan lalu memberinya sihir pelindung. Dimana kastil tersebut hanya dapat dilihat oleh orang orang yang memiliki byakugan atau sharinggan.

Setiap hari ia berlatih untuk menjadi hebat dan kuat agar dapat membunuh pangeran vampire yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Pagi, Siang, Sore, Malam ia berlatih menggunakan pedang perak ayahnya yang terlapisi sihir ibunya. Berkali kali ia terluka oleh pedang yang ia pakai karena menyerap chakra yang dimilikinya. pernah suatu hari ia kehabisan chakra dan hampir tewas karena terlalu sering menggunakan pedang tersebut.

Pada suatu ketika, ditengah malam tiba tiba segel pelindung kastil terbuka seluruh maid dan kesatria kastil nampak ketakutan karena hanya klan Hyuga atau Uchiha murni yang dapat membuka segel tersebut. Hinata dengan tergesa gesa mengambil pedangnya yang ia simpan di kamar rahasia dan bergegas memimpin pasukan untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk yaitu perang antar Hyuga dan Uchiha.

Hinata menggunakan byakugan untuk melihat siapa yang telah membuka pelindung kastil keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

"Tttidak mmungkin." pedang Hinata terjatuh.

"Ia Hinata ini aku, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke tersenyum sinis ke arah Hinata.

"Raven?" Hinata berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aktingku bagus kan."

Hinata mengambil pedangnya yang terjatuh dan dalam sekejab Hinata dan Sasuke dikelilingi kubah pelindung tipis transparan yang tak dapat ditembus oleh apapun. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis kemudian ia mengarahkan anak panahnya ke arah Hinata. Ia melepaskan anak panah beracun menuju jantung Hinata namun saat anak panah itu menancap pada jantungnya ia baik baik saja padahal sebelumnya tak ada yang bisa lolos dari panah sasuke yang beracun.

Hinata mencabut anak panah yang menancap di jantungnya dan menghancurkannya menjadi debu.

Sasuke heran, tapi bukan karena anak panahnya melainkan karena tempat anak panah itu menancap tak ada bekas luka ataupun darah yang mengering bahkan kimono pendek berwarna ungu milik hinata juga baik baik saja dan tak ada tanda tanda bahwa disana pernah ada anak panah yang menancap.

Sasuke nampak terkejut dengan kejadian dihadapannya, ia melihat ke arah Hinata pupil hinata yang awalnya putih perlahan berubah menjadi biru dan putih serta urat mata hinata tak terlihat. Wajah sasuke menjadi pucat pasi melihat kejadian dihadapannya. Sasuke memang pintar berakting dalam menyembunyikan kekuatannya namun ia belum pernah melihat seseorang yang kemampuannya tak dapat terendus oleh Sasuke.

Yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat ini hanyalah bagaimana kabur dari hinata. Ia tak memiliki kekuatan sehebat yang Hinata miliki. Bahkan panahnya yang dilumuri racun tak dapat membunuhnya. Ia berusaha menghubungi kakaknya Itachi lewat pikiran tapi tak bisa karena terhalang kubah pelindung yang hinata buat hanya dengan menatap targetnya. Satu hal yang Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata memang spesial.

"Sasuke bagaimana sekarang?" Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Sasuke berjalan mundur.

"Aku adalah anak kecil yang orang tuanya kau bunuh di padang lavender dengan panahmu."

"Ttttidak mungkin itu kkkau."

"Tenseigan."

"Cih, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Rinnegan."

Hinata dan Sasuke saling adu pedang pasukan mereka masing masing hanya menatap terkejut melihat pertarungan yang sangat cepat layaknya cahaya dimana yang terdengar hanya bunyi pedang ditemani oleh guntur dan kilat yang bersahut sahutan. Kedua pasukan mundur menjauhi kubah pelindung sampai radius lima ratus meter. Mereka menggunakan byakugan dan sharinggan untuk melihat pertempuran sengit itu.

Jika dilihat menggunakan byakugan semuanya akan sangat terkejut karena Hinata sama sekali tidak kehabisan chakra sedangkan Sasuke sudah mulai kehabisan chakra. Pasukan Uchiha sudah mulai kuatir pada pangeran mereka mengingat klan werewolf Hyuga terkenal dengan kemampuannya memainkan pedang yang tak bisa dikalahkan oleh sembarangan orang. Mereka mulai menelan ludah saat pertarungan berhenti dan pangeran mereka terbaring di tanah dengan hinata yang siap menghunuskan pedangnya kapan saja.

Hinata mengangkat pedangnya tinggi tinggi dan menghunuskannya tepat di jantung Sasuke. Pangeran vampir muda itu berteriak sedangkan seluruh pasukan Vampire kembali ke Kastil Uchiha. Dengan aba aba Hinata pasukan Hyuga juga kembali ke Kastil Hyuga. Hinata mencabut pedangnya dan meletakkan bunga Lavender di bekas luka serta sebuah kertas di tangan kanan Sasuke kemudian ia kembali menutup Kastil Hyuga menggunakan segel khusus.

Hinata melihat ke arah hutan melalui jendela kamarnya. Setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menyentuh kaca jendela dan mengingat bagaimana ia dan Sasuke sangat dekat walaupun ia sebagai Lavender dan Sasuke sebagai Raven. Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Terima kasih kau telah memberiku satu kesempatan hidup lagi. Kupikir kau akan benar benar membunuhku Hime. Bisakah kita tetap seperti ini tanpa pertikaian, tanpa berpura pura tak saling kenal, tanpa berpura pura saling bermusuhan? Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata. Aku akan memperjuangkanmu bahkan jika seluruh vampir tidak setuju dengan hubungan ini. Mereka yang menentang akan aku lenyapkam Hinata. Aku akan melindungimu. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Maaf aku membuatmu sendirian selama ini." Sasuke menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menangis untuk seorang wanita selain ibunya.

"Sasuke aku tidak membunuhmu jadi pergilah. Apa yang kau katakan itu tidak mungkin." Hinata melepaskan pelukan sasuke.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Ia meraih tangan kanan Hinata.

"Aku akan mengusirmu. Lagipula jika bangsa vampir tahu mereka bisa membunuhmu dan aku." Hinata menatap Sasuke tajam

"Dan aku akan selalu melindungimu Hime. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu. Maaf aku menyerang kerajaanmu tanpa memberitahumu. Maaf tadi aku memanahmu. Maaf. Harusnya tadi aku melindungimu. Harusnya aku melanggar perintah Otousan. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Hinata." Sasuke menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya, seketika pipi Hinata menjadi memerah.

"Tidak Sasuke kun. Kau tidak boleh melanggar perintah paman Fugaku. Kau sudah melindungiku, Panah yang kau lesatkan tadi kau tahan lagi. Kau berpura pura saat dipertarungan tadi. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena benar benar menghunuskan pedangku padamu. Aku minta maaf."

Sasuke diam, ia berharap Kami sama menghentikan waktu. Ia harap malam ini tidak pernah berakhir.

THE END

Bagaimana menurut kalian minnasan?

Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjelek jelekkan suatu tokoh ya. Jadi jika itu terjadi itu hanyalah untuk kebutuhan ff ini minna-san. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ya minna-san. Arigatou minna-san.


End file.
